unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Islands
The Sonic Islands are a large group of islands that are ruled over by Sonic. They are currently the largest collection of islands in the world, even larger than China (which is actually not a collection of islands at all). The Sonic Islands are a world superpower, and Sonic rocks. Geography The Sonic Islands are to the west of Pac-Land, formerly known as Australia. There are three islands in total (that matter): South Island, where the shame Sonic the Hedgehog took place, Westside Island, where the shame Sonic the Hedgehog 2 took place, and Angel Island (sometimes called the Floating Island), where the shame Sonic the Hedgehog 3 took place. All of these places have unique characteristics and landmarks. South Island The birthplace of the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog. Zones *Green Hill Zone: A tropical paradise. Considered to be Sonic's home. *Marble Zone: An ancient ruin filled with lava and crumbling platforms. *Spring Yard Zone: A casino made by Dr. Eggman. Full of bumpers and evil robots. *Labyrinth Zone: Another ancient ruin, but with water instead of lava. AVOID AT ALL COSTS. *Star Light Zone: A beautiful, silver road with see-saws and walking bombs. A good place for stargazing. *Scrap Brain Zone: The first fortress Dr. Eggman ever created. Large, lethal, and filled with hazards like sawblades and and fire. *Final Zone: The heart of the Scrap Brain Zone. Presumed to be Eggman's fortified laboratory. Westside Island The place where Sonic first met Tails. Zones *Emerald Hill Zone: A colorful jungle. Similar to Green Hill Zone, except larger. *Chemical Plant Zone: Dr. Eggman's power plant. Contains non-lethal, purple chemicals. *Aquatic Ruin Zone: An ancient ruin filled with water. Not nearly as dangerous as the Labyrinth Zone. *Casino Night Zone: Another casino made by Dr. Eggman. Features life-sized pinball and enormous slot machines. *Hill Top Zone: A high mountain range. Contains lava and turquoise rocks. *Mystic Cave Zone: A mysterious cave area. Overgrown with poison ivy and studded with spikes. *Metropolis Zone: A city made by Dr. Eggman. Why? Because he felt like it. *Sky Chase Zone: The sky. Filled with clouds and robotic birds. *Wing Fortress Zone: Dr. Eggman's airship. Large, yellow, and deadly. *Death Egg Zone: A type of Death Star. The destination of the Wing Fortress. Angel Island An island that floats in the sky and serves as a home for Knuckles. Sometimes called the Floating Island. Knuckles' parents moved here from Australia and left their son alone to grow up here. Zones *Angel Island Zone: Named after the nation it's in, the way New York City is named after New York. A tropical jungle that was set on fire. *Hydrocity Zone: Yet another water-filled, ancient ruin. Its name is a pun on the words "hydro" and "velocity". *Marble Garden Zone: A garden filled with marble pillars. Nothing grows here except grass and weeds. Fun. *Carnival Night Zone: A circus made by Dr. Eggman. Contains water, robotic bats, and a disheartening lack of clowns. *Ice Cap Zone: Similar to Antarctica. Contains ice and robotic penguins. *Launch Base Zone: The launching site for the Death Egg. Built on the outskirts of Ice Cap Zone. *Mushroom Hill Zone: Resembles the Mushroom Kingdom. Contains mushrooms. *Flying Battery Zone: Another flying airship. In fact, there are two Flying Batteries: one piloted by Dr. Eggman, one piloted by EggRobo. Both were destroyed by Sonic and Knuckles, respectively. *Sandopolis Zone: A desert with a haunted pyramid in it. AVOID AT ALL COSTS. *Lava Reef Zone: A volcano in which the Death Egg landed after it crashed at the end of Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Contains lava and toxic gases. *Hidden Palace Zone: A shrine next to the Lava Reef volcano. Knuckles lives there. *Sky Sanctuary Zone: A floating mountain, partly destroyed by the Death Egg. Serves first as the battlefield between Sonic and Metal Sonic, then between Knuckles and Super Metal Sonic. *Death Egg Zone (again): This time, Sonic enters another section of the Death Egg, which contains antigravity and laser loop-de-loops. *Doomsday Zone: An asteroid field in space. Only Super Sonic can go there. History Sonic was born on South Island in 1978. He lived on this island for several years, but Dr. Eggman chased him out. Thus, he started beating up Dr. Eggman and all of the other mean Robotnik people. This granted him popularity among the citizens of these islands. Even though he was too young (at only 16), he ran for president, and won. He then said he was going to be a dictator, and Nobody minded. Sonic banished Nobody, and then declared himself emperor. Again, Nobody minded. Sonic ruled several islands. Sonic's first act was to banish all humans from these islands. After making them entirely animal-based, he mobilized his army (because people are really scared of rabbits and canaries), and he sent them in. They viciously and mercilessly attacked, and got Sonic much land. After the Videogame War, Sonic lost some of his land to Pac-Land. Several battles took place afterwards, but Sonic did not get his land back. This is what led to the mutual hatred between The Sonic Islands and Pac-Land. The Future After Sonic was blasted epically by Marx's Shoop da Whoop, the great idiot Napoleon Bonaparte turned Sonic into Silver. Everyone thought Sonic was dead, and Tails took the throne. There is no way Tails could be a world leader, so Silver vaporized him, and took the throne for himself. After Silver went back in time, a bunch of random dudes tried to take control. Sonic respawned, oofed them, and claimed the throne once more. In this schism, some islands were lost, but others remained part of the duchy. Angel Island’s burnt forests were incorparated into a great, crystal-forest city. Category:Empires Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Islands